


At Last

by KaySeeingSparks



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaySeeingSparks/pseuds/KaySeeingSparks
Summary: A one-shot, depicting the Cin reunion we have yet to see play out. Inspired by a tweet, and generally trying to get through this Cin draught.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot dedicated to Sara because literally the idea came from her brain, and now it's all I can think about. Thanks girl. ❤

"Ben, please put me down - You're hurt. You need a doctor. Now!" Ciara cried, her voice was hysterical. He was carrying her over toward the source of the police sirens and ambulances that surrounded the building... What was left of it. The fire raged behind them, collapsing the structure a bit at a time. 

Ben coughed with as much control as he could, not wanting to alarm Ciara any further. He could barely catch his breath from the thick smoke he'd ran them out of. But none of it mattered - Ciara was alive. She was in his arms, breathing in and out. She was safe.

"Nevermind me. What about you? This cut? Are you okay?" Ben set her down carefully, simultaneously facing and trying to examine her. Before he could, Ciara immediately latched onto him with both arms. Ben could feel her sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, relief flooding through his body. He could touch her, he could hold her. She was here. His face went into her hair. 

"Ben, I thought we were gonna," Ciara pulled back to grab his face, looking for anything wrong with him. She gasped in between sobs and coughs from the smoke. 

"It's okay, baby, we made it. We're okay," he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. She settled slightly in his arms, he wiped away the tears streaming down her ash and dirt covered face. He gently grabbed her chin and turned it to the side, examining her. An angry looking gash on the side of her forehead caused her to wince when he got near it. 

"Can I get a doctor over here? Now?!" Ben hollered, the scene around them was utter chaos. 

"It's nothing, I'm fine! I'm okay - Because of you. Ben, I can't believe you found me," Ciara said, grabbing his face and turning it toward her. "I didn't know how it could happen but I just kept praying you would show up, even though you couldn't know where I was or even how to find me," her eyes were full of tears. 

Ben snook his head at her, holding her tightly to him. "None of that matters right now. When I knew something was wrong, that someone had taken you... Nothing in the world could stop me, Ciara." She smiled at him through tears. Ciara then looked at him intently, trying to clear her throat. 

"Ben, I'm so sorry. For the last time we saw each other... I'm sorry. For all of it, I was so," 

"No, no, Ciara - I'm sorry! I was such an idiot that day you left, I just kept going over it and over it. All the stupid things I said to you, and the way I left it... it's all my fault. I made it so that someone could take you, could try to," he couldn't even finish the thought as the image of a broken, lifeless Ciara came into his mind and he choked back a sob. His hands clung carefully to her face. 

"Shh, shh no, Ben. Listen to me - I screwed up. I'm the one who ran off because I couldn't face it. I made you think that I doubted you after I promised I never would... I'm so sorry." They held each other close, Ben's hands stroking her hair. "I have always believed in you, Ben Weston. And I always will. You rescued me. You saved my life. Again. You found me, when no one else in the world knew where I was. Again. I am alive because of you. I promise, I won't run away ever again unless you're by my side." She stroked the sides of his face carefully. "Ben, I love you so much. I don't want another second to go by without you knowing that." She said, looking directly into his eyes. 

Ben held her waist carefully, his eyes searching her face. "I love you, Ciara, more than anything," he said in almost disbelief. Her face illuminated, and she brought her forehead to his, holding him in place. "I am never letting you go again." Ben gripped her tightly. 

"Good." Ciara said quietly, a smile on her face. He kissed the side of her forehead carefully, she exhaled happily and pulled him closer. "Nothing can keep us apart." Ciara whispered, as he brought both of her hands to his chest. She held him tightly. Ben's full eyes burned into hers as he leaned toward her. 

Tilting her chin up, though he kissed her carefully, it radiated throughout her whole body. Letting go of his hands she held tightly onto his face, and his hands wrapped around her back. She poured all the desperation, fear and relief she felt since he walked out of the loft into her kiss, hoping he could feel it. 

Ben held her as tightly as he could, his lips parted hers softly so that he could taste her breath. All of the misunderstanding, the hurt pride, and the crippling weight of her absence faded away. He fused everything he'd felt into where their lips melted together, his tongue finding hers ever so gently. 

After moments, minutes, or hours he leaned back to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And sure enough he found her bright, warm eyes staring back into his, a smile on her face as she pulled him back into a heated kiss. 

Finally, the nightmare was over.


End file.
